All I Want For Christmas
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Sasuke has just one more Christmas gift to unwrap. Lucky for him, it’s just a simple bow. Yaoi Sasuke/Naruto lemon


**Title**: All I Want For Christmas

**Rating**: M for…well, oh hell with it. It's my gift to you, straight Christmas boy on boy porn

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but it's on my Christmas list. I'm sure I'll find it half-off after Christmas at Walmart.

**Description**: Sasuke has just one more Christmas gift to unwrap. Lucky for him, it's just a simple bow.

**Author's Note**: Driving home from my cousin's house, it was snowing and I couldn't help but be joyful with the anticipation of the upcoming Christmas season. But how this turned into porn, I have no clue. XD I have a love-hate relationship with this story because I think I did a really bad job on it, but it's my Christmas story. I also wrote this story back in June. I dunno, but please, enjoy! XD

**Playlist**: _All I Want For Christmas_ by Mariah Carey (strange for me, I know), and AOL Radio's Christmas stations. You might want to drink eggnog so really set the mood. And spiked eggnog makes any party more interesting.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Christmas morning was always a lazy, festive one. The fridge was filled with leftovers from the countless Christmas parties in the week before. Christmas Eve had been a crazy, nearly all-night Christmas party at Kiba's apartment with plenty of spiked eggnog and a midnight call to the police by the neighbors when Kiba and Naruto were dared to sing carols outside in the street. Apparently the neighbors do not like hearing "Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer" at midnight by two drunken loudmouths. But the party had been a blast. Sasuke's secret Santa had been Hinata, who gave him a new book he had his eye on in the Waldenbook's Best-Sellers window. And much to Sasuke's chagrin, Sakura, Naruto's secret Santa, gave Naruto a box of ramen, worthy of several months worth.

And now Sasuke and Naruto sat on the living room floor in their apartment. The smell of coffee filled the cozy loft. Wrapping paper lay in shreds around the room. Sasuke's cat hopped from empty box to empty box, pouncing on shredded paper. Unwrapped gifts when stacked on either sides of the tree. Christmas music pleasantly flowed from the stereo, creating a warm, festive mood. Naruto giggled with giddy like a small child as he torn off the snowman paper that covered a small box. Naruto squealed as he hugged Sasuke. He had been goggling at The Dark Knight DVD every time they went to the store. Now Naruto was a proud owner to complete his collection/obsession of comic book hero movies.

"Sasuke," started Naruto slowly, with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

Sasuke looked over his coffee mug. "Yes?" he answered.

Naruto took down Sasuke's stocking and gave it to him. "You have one more gift."

Sasuke put his hand into the stocking and pulled out a card. All was written on it was "Close Your Eyes."

"What's this?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Just do as it says. I'll tell you when you can open your eyes."

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited. He heard shuffling, but didn't question. Finally he heard Naruto say, "Count backwards from ten, slowly, then open your eyes."

Sasuke was puzzled, but obliged.

"10...9...8..."

Sasuke was curious as to what was in store, but he continued.

"…2...1"

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Where the blonde had been, however, was a wrapped box.

Sasuke picked it up and opened it. He was shocked when he saw the present, but instantly smirked. It was his and Naruto's favorite brand of lubricant, their holiday collection. Sasuke opened the box and uncapped the lube. It was Candy Cane flavored. On the box was a taped note: _take this and find me_.

Sasuke took the lube and immediately went straight to the bedroom. The door had a large red bow on it. Sasuke opened the door gasped at what he saw.

The curtains were open so the snow falling created a winter backdrop. Many holiday candles were lit throughout the room and the room smelled of cinnamon and peppermint. On the table next to the bed were two wine glasses, not filled with wine, but with eggnog. And stretched on the bed, was Naruto, wearing nothing but a strategically placed red bow.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke," purred Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything but hopped onto the bed. He bent down to kiss Naruto, but was stopped.

"You didn't unwrap me." said Naruto with a pout.

Sasuke smirked. "How silly of me," he said.

Sasuke teasingly pulled at the bow, causing Naruto to moan in ecstasy. Finally Sasuke pulled the bow off, showing off Naruto's erect member.

"This is my favorite gift," he told Naruto.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the top of Naruto's member. Naruto moaned again. Sasuke smiled at the results and gave the top a lick. He then put his mouth on the top and sucked on the tip. Naruto cried out in front of him. Sasuke took his mouth off the top and licked all the way down to the base, and all the way back up. Once back at the top, he took Naruto whole. Naruto groaned and arched upwards, deeper into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke concentrated on pleasuring Naruto to not trigger the gag reflex. While sucking Naruto, Sasuke swiftly opened the tube of lubricant. He smeared his fingers with the lube and without warning, entered Naruto. Naruto cried out, not expecting it. Sasuke calmed him down by leaving Naruto's member and fiercely kissing Naruto. Sasuke pushed into Naruto, stretching and searching for that spot. Suddenly, Naruto screamed and nearly jumped off the bed. Sasuke smirked; he found it.

Naruto grabbed the lube and slicked up Sasuke's hard member.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Just hurry up," said Naruto.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. In a quick move, Sasuke completely forced himself into Naruto.

Naruto cried out, feeling as though he was being torn apart. But the pain began to subside, leaving nothing but raw pleasure.

"Sasuke," he moaned, "move!"

Sasuke did as he was told. It started slow at first, pushing and only pulling out a little bit. But soon he quicken the pace and was pounding the poor boy into the creaking mattress. Naruto arched and cried out every time Sasuke hit that spot. He grabbed his member and began to pump it. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand away and replaced it with his own. The sticky white substance leaked out of Naruto. He was begging to be released.

Sasuke opened the eyes he didn't realize were closed. Naruto, sweaty, lay underneath him, eyes closed in ecstasy, moving to everyone one of Sasuke's pushes, flinching at everyone of Sasuke's strokes. Sasuke was taken by such a beautiful sight, so much he actually came before Naruto. The insides of Naruto were coated in the white substance, leaking out of Naruto and spilling onto the mattress. The feeling of Sasuke coming inside of him and the feeling of the semen coating his legs made Naruto come all over their sweaty bodies.

Sasuke collapsed on Naruto, ignoring the sticky. He felt himself go soft, then he pulled out. Naruto held on to Sasuke and Sasuke held back.

"That was the best Christmas present. Merry Christmas Naruto."

Naruto sighed in satisfaction. "Merry Christmas Sasuke."

They laid in silence, then,

"So Sasuke, what's for breakfast?"

**End  


* * *

**

~thank you for reading, Merry Christmas!

_Dante_


End file.
